


Охота (The Hunt)

by Manokanaka



Category: Predator Series
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Slash Undertones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Охота на этой планете действительно хороша.The Hunt on this planet was really good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Это джен с очень легким налетом слэша.  
> Написано на ФБ-2014.  
> Закончена ли эта история?  
> Да.  
> Может ли она продолжиться?  
> Да... но это будет совсем другая история.

**Охота.**

 

Он много раз слышал о том, как хороша охота на этой странной планете.  
Впрочем, желания самому посетить отдаленный мир у него не возникало. В юности, когда он уже начал что-то понимать в ритуале и укладе, но ещё не прошел посвящение, подобные разговоры были ему смешны.  
Минули годы, он стал Охотником и вошел в круг Посвященных. Здесь он никак не ожидал встретить похвалу планете мягкотелых, но её произносили достойнейшие из достойнейших, и ему пришлось оставить презрительные речи.   
Однако он по-прежнему не понимал.  
Существовал ли более почетный трофей, чем продолговатый череп кайнде – жестокого, сильного и хитрого противника, в теле которого смертоносным потоком струилась кислота?  
Известная яутжа часть Вселенной предоставляла огромный выбор достойных объектов для охоты – начиная со свирепых бездумных монстров для молодняка и заканчивая опасными и умными расами, способными оказать сопротивление настоящему Охотнику.  
Может быть, не все разделяли его мнение, но ни охота, ни трофеи не имели смысла, если отсутствовал Вызов.  
Так что же такого находили его собратья на слишком холодной планете со столь богатым кислородом воздухом? Даже самые сильные хищники этого мира не были ровней той добыче, на которой оттачивали мастерство ученики расы яутжа, а так называемая высшая форма жизни – люди – вызывала у него лишь недоумение.   
Разумны? Да, без сомнения.  
Но могли ли они предложить Вызов?   
Из того, что он слышал, следовал однозначный вывод – нет.   
С их тонкой кожей, небольшими размерами, маленькими зубами и когтями?   
С их почти примитивными технологиями и оружием?  
Тем не менее, в итоге ему не удалось побороть любопытство.  
Была и ещё одна причина, подтолкнувшая его к путешествию на край Вселенной – он стал часто нарушать правила. Поведение, не достойное Охотника, но правда заключалась в том, что почти все преступали законы – нельзя последовать зову Охоты, освободить в ней всё своё естество и суметь удержаться в рамках ограничений, установленных Предками в незапамятные времена. Так что, как и многие его братья, он порой действовал, не чувствуя в себе чести, и настал срок отправиться в место, где даже пристальное око Старейшин теряло свою зоркость. Через некоторое время он сможет вернуться и снова охотиться на стоящих противников.

 

Прибыв на планету людей, он нашел её небезынтересной.   
Прежде всего, обращало на себя внимание то, как эти существа стремились отделиться от природы, их породившей. Мало где приходилось яутжа видеть такой разительный контраст между естественной средой планеты и тем, что было построено для жизни её обитателями. Люди забыли все свои инстинкты, их тела и ум ослабли – ничтожества, не стоящие Охоты.  
Впрочем, как он выяснил через некоторое время после прибытия, имелись и исключения.  
Охотник держался подальше от крупных городов, предпочитая преследовать добычу, в основном военных и наемников, в отдаленных диких местах планеты.   
Эти люди были тренированы, подготовлены к битве и вооружены, в некоторых Охотнику удалось встретить должное сопротивление – яутжа даже забрал пару черепов с позвоночниками, и всё же он не рассматривал их как достойных противников.  
Охотника манили к себе большие города, так что он дождался лета и перебрался в один из таковых – огромные и неизведанные каменные джунгли.  
Поначалу ему показалось, что здесь с охотой дела обстоят даже хуже, но постепенно он научился находить подходящие объекты. Да, они были не так хорошо вооружены, но их упорство, изобретательность, хитрость и способность бороться до конца заслужили некоторое уважение со стороны яутжа.

 

Примерно пять земных месяцев назад Охотник впервые встретил _его_.  
В ту ночь он шел по следу – не просто преследовал очередную жертву, а планировал нарушить священное табу – насытиться человеческим мясом. Каково же было его удивление, когда он завернул за угол, предвкушая веселье, и обнаружил там уже безжизненное тело – кто-то нанес добыче несколько глубоких ран в живот.   
Почти десять земных дней Охотник думал только об одном – как он мог не заметить своего соперника, того, кто забрал жизнь намеченной им жертвы. На мгновение яутжа даже решил, что здесь поработал его собрат, но нет – увести чужую добычу – на такое бесчестие не пошел бы ни один охотник.  
Спустя два месяца таинственный незнакомец вновь напомнил о себе – яутжа привлекли мигалки полицейских машин, осветившие его излюбленные охотничьи угодья. Окутанный завесой невидимости сверху он рассматривал труп женщины, жизнь которой, несомненно, забрала та же твердая рука.  
Похоже, его соперник не знал ни жалости, ни чести, однако он без сомнения в каком-то роде тоже являлся охотником.  
Яутжа стало интересно.

 

Давно у него не было Вызова, который настолько бы его увлек, и воистину никогда ещё у него не было такой странной Охоты.  
Он не сомневался в том, что человеческие стражи порядка не смогут поймать его новую цель, но у яутжа имелось важное преимущество – сам опытный охотник, он был способен просчитать действия себе подобного. Для него не существовало мелочей, он весь обратился в зрение, слух, обоняние, а главное – в разум. Он ждал, и, наконец, несколько дней назад его добыча попалась в его ловушку. Человек-охотник настиг свою очередную жертву, он действовал со знанием дела и умением, яутжа не мог не восхититься им.  
И всё же перед ним был всего лишь мягкотелый, а значит не ровня настоящему Охотнику.  
В тот памятный вечер Посвященный следовал за своей добычей до её логова, выжидая подходящего момента и подготавливая себя к славной охоте, но что-то заставило его передумать.   
Передумал он и на следующий день.  
Яутжа убеждал себя в том, что он лишь ожидает идеального момента для битвы и пользуется возможностью изучить своего противника.   
В конце концов, что ещё могло удерживать его от кровавой игры?  
День за днем он следовал за человеком и не понимал, как это создание, весившее раза в два меньше самого яутжа, может быть таким свирепым убийцей.  
Охотник смотрел на него, пытаясь постичь его тайны, а порой просто потому, что с каждым днем в нем всё больше и больше росло восхищение силой, умом, хитростью и красотой странного зверя.  
Нет, так он определенно не охотился прежде, ибо возвращаясь к себе, он продолжал видеть человека перед глазами, чувствовать его запах. Яутжа слышал о подобном – об охотниках, одержимых своей добычей, но никогда не считал себя способным на такое. Впрочем, он не был слепцом – эта охота отравляла его. Бывали дни, когда он терял свою жертву из виду, и тогда гнев его не знал равных – он рвал в переулках каменного города людей беззащитных и невинных, любого, кто попадется под руку. Яутжа понимал, что поступает недостойно, что честь его утрачена, но в такие моменты это не имело значения.

 

Он вернулся в своё убежище с парой окровавленных голов – жалкие трофеи, призванные внушить ему стыд, как-то отрезвить его, но единственное о чём он мог думать – почему сегодня ему не удалось найти свою вожделенную жертву.  
Охотник в изнеможении закрыл глаза и опустился на ступени модуля.  
Следовало признать истину – нужно убраться с этой планеты, здесь он терял разум.  
Вот и сейчас яутжа чувствовал его запах, так словно мог протянуть руку и... и сделать что?  
В следующее мгновение его глаза распахнулись, и впервые за всю жизнь в них был настоящий ужас – Охотник ощутил прикосновение холодного металла к своей шее.  
– Не шевелись, – яутжа почувствовал на коже горячее дыхание человека, чья рука уверенно держала лезвие, приставленное к горлу Охотника. – Я думаю, ты понимаешь меня.   
Да, яутжа понимал его достаточно, чтобы познать горький вкус поражения.  
Он видел своего соперника в деле, эти руки были быстры и опытны, и вся сила Охотника, его оружие и толстая кожа не могли спасти его от смертоносного лезвия.  
– Не знаю, дьявол ты, демон или просто какой-то монстр, но мне не нравится, что ты ходишь за мной, смотришь на меня, – лезвие чуть нажало на кожу. – Сперва я решил, что у меня паранойя, но я привык доверять своим инстинктам. Ты хочешь сыграть со мной в какую-то свою игру, и, поверь мне, я подозреваю, что это за игра, но ты забыл, что в эти игры могут играть двое. Ты следил за мной, но и я следил за тобой.  
Ещё один вздох, легкий и обжигающий.  
– Ты интересный тип – головы, черепа и всё такое… Наверное, ты мне где-то даже симпатичен, но… Ты же понимаешь, как всё должно закончиться?  
Охотник понимал.  
Его осанка была горделива, его корабль украшали лучшие трофеи, его клинки сполна испили крови.  
Он – достойный сын своего народа.  
Корабль включит режим самоуничтожения через двадцать земных часов, если он не введет стандартный код.  
Охотник обо всем позаботился.  
Наверное, в глубине своего естества он предвидел такой исход, слишком часто он нарушал законы, и Предки не могли отпустить его без кары, а может быть, без платы за обретенное им высшее наслаждение – настоящий Вызов.  
Теперь он признавал – Охота на этой планете действительно невероятно хороша.

Конец.

Написано в 2014 году.


End file.
